


Day 13: Gags

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [13]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gags, Kinktober 2018, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Nick Clark/Luciana Galvez/Troy Otto, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Troy and Luciana are both Nick’s mates. But Nick is separated from them when Luci goes into heat. After almost a day of watching her suffer, Troy offers to help. Luci has some stipulations.





	Day 13: Gags

No kissing. That had been rule number one. Troy was mouthy, in more ways than one. Hence he found himself gagged with a rolled up piece of clean cloth they had found lying around. Because Luciana did not care for his mouth. Didn’t want him kissing her or going for her neck like she often saw him do with Nick. And Luci gets what she wants.

Troy groaned around the gag, watching as the omega stripped down before him. They’d been stuck in this warehouse for two days waiting for Nick to come back with the means to clear the horde of dead or lead them away or something, and of course Luci’s heat hit while her Alpha was away.  

And Troy being the helpful guy that he was, offered to give her a hand. He was an alpha too, after all. And Nick’s other mate. They may not always get along, but he did care about her, and seeing her suffer brought him no joy. Especially when he knew he could do something about it.

He breathed in through his nose, taking in the scent of sweat, slick, something sweet and a little spicy that made up the ever-present scent of Luciana. He liked it. Not in the way Nick did, it didn’t scream mate to him. But it had become one that meant home. Family.

Luciana looked down at Troy where he was laying on the old mattress they had found, head propped up on the pillows and rolled up blanket they had been sharing. He still wore his boxers, which did nothing to hide how hard he was. Because of course she had that effect on him. She was gorgeous. Fiery. And the smell of her heat affected him as much as it would Nick or any other alpha. “You try anything without my say so and I’ll kick your ass.” She threatened half-heatedly.

Troy gave her a thumbs up before shimmying out of his boxers and waiting for her to start. He could see the slick starting to run down her thighs, the way her pupils dilated at the sight of his cock. He preened a bit at the reaction. Feeling good despite knowing that part of it was just a natural reaction from her body being in heat.

She bit her lip as she came to kneel on the bed beside him, a hand reaching out to wrap slender fingers around his cock and give it a few testing strokes. They’d never fucked. They’d been with Nick at the same time, sure. Seen each other naked. Slept cuddled up together in a heap when it was all over (and sometimes just because Nick wasn’t around and they didn’t want to be alone). But he’d never been inside her like Nick had. Never done more than touch her in passing while trying to touch Nick, because when it was the three of them Nick was the center of it all.

He got a little thrill from it all. He knew Nick would understand, hell he was always trying to get them to be closer. But the both of them usually rolled their eyes and said they were close enough. Now here he was, about to let his Alphas other mate ride him until she was knotted and her heat was alleviated for a while.

He moaned around the gag, hands clenching beside him as she touched him gently. It was different than being touched by Nick, kind of nice. She let her fingers slide down, stroking over the place where his knot would form. A shiver ran through him, cock jumping in response.

Her eyes snapped up from his cock to his face, a little smirk gracing her lips. He did love when she got that look in her eyes. She moved to straddle him then, leaning forward so her face was over his as she spoke. “You know, you do look good like this.” she said, tapping the bit of cloth that was sticking out of his mouth.  

Troy huffed a laugh around the gag, grinning around it as best he could and letting his hands come up to settle on her hips, thumbs rubbing her too warm skin lightly. The one place he knew for sure he was allowed to touch right now.

She sat up then, one hand coming to rest on his chest while the other moved to line Troy’s cock up with her body. He could feel the heat radiating from her right before she started to sink down onto him. Her head fell back in a moan, exposing the long column of her throat.

Troy’s mouth began to water at the sight. She looked good. Beautiful. She always did. Especially when she was being fucked. And holy hell he never thought he’d be the one fucking her. Okay, she was technically fucking him. But whatever. The fact was she was riding his cock and moaning so sweetly as she took all of him in so much easier than he expected.  

He was bigger than Nick. Not by much, only an inch or so with some more girth, but she’d always said Nick was almost too much for her. So, the sight of her, moving up then dropping all the way down so her darker curls were flush with his lighter ones was so hot.

Troy bit down on the gag, moaning and resisting the urge to thrust up into her. It was her show. She knew what she needed, and he trusted her to guide him through it. He’d always left when she was in heat. Letting Nick and her handle it alone. He had been curious about it, but he knew better than to stick around and try to get involved where he wasn’t wanted. He didn’t know what she needed now because of that.

A hand came to wrap around one of Troy’s wrists, making it slide up the curves of her body until it came to cup her right breast. She held it there, looking down at him from under dark lashes and wild hair, her mouth opening slightly as she gasped and moaned.

He let himself enjoy the feel. The softness, heavy in his hand as he pressed up, hand turning a little so he could run his fingertips over her hard nipple. Her walls tightened around him at the little jolt it sent through her, and he groaned from it. Making a point to slide his other hand up and mirror the action.  

When she moaned and tensed around him in response he did it again, concentrating on the ways she reacted to the different little twists and glances of his fingers. It helped ground him, keep him from popping his knot too soon.

Because this was good, so good. And he knew if he didn’t distract himself she wouldn’t get to cum before they were locked together. And Nick always made sure she did under normal circumstances. Always tried to give her as many orgasms as he could.

When he saw her drop a hand to start stroking her clit he huffed, one of his own hands coming down and gently pushing it away before he replaced it with his own. He could do this. She blinked down at him in confusion, then moaned loudly as he used his thumb to rub circles around the swollen nub of nerves, remembering how he’d seen Nick do it before when she rode him like this.

He wanted to grin, beam up at her with pride, but the gag kept his mouth pushed open at the wrong angle to do so. Muffled the gasps and groans he made as she continued to ride his cock like it was the best damn thing ever.  

He could feel her walls starting to tighten, hips moving quicker and more desperate now. Her eyes fell closed. Hips grinding down now and then and putting pressure on the bit of knot that had started to form at Troy’s base. It wasn’t near enough for her to be locked onto him yet, but it was definitely hitting her g-spot from the way she was moving. Almost frantic now.

She came with a gasping moan, hips grinding down on his and making the beginnings of his knot put more pressure where she wanted it. Her walls clenching and spasming around him in a way that made him push right back, rock his hips up to help work her through it.

She stilled a few moments later, gasping for breath as the aftershocks worked their way through her. Troy let out a whimper when she started to move again, his knot almost too big to pass in and out of her easily. Her slickness only just enough to let it do is.

She gasped at the feel, rocking her hips so his knot was half inside her and half out as she looked down at him. “I think your knot is gonna be too big for me…” She mused before sinking down on him fully, moaning at the over stimulation it caused. It felt so good though. And she needed it. Needed to cum again and needed him to knot her. Needed him to break her heat for a while and let her get some rest.

Troy’s hands made their way to her hips again, holding her against him as he pushed up into her, rocking his hips so his knot worked its magic against her g-spot. She moaned and closed her eyes, head falling again back as she moved with him.  

A few more thrusts found them locked together, his knot still not fully formed. Troy moaned, loving the feeling of her walls growing tighter around him. He’d knotted Nick before, but Nick wasn’t an omega. This felt so different. So good in its own way. He could move a little easier thanks to her slick. His hips rolling to move with hers. Working his knot inside her as much as he could.

Luciana was getting close again, body trembling with the need to cum once more She clenched around Troy’s knot, moaning and mewling as she rode him in small rolls of her hips.

His thumb found her clit again, starting to stroke right when his knot hit its fullest, his hips snapping up faster. He was about to cum when she cried out and spasmed around him, her walls milking his cock and wringing his orgasm out of him.

Troy swore he saw stars. His vision going spotty as he came, hard. He didn’t even remember closing his eyes. He opened them, not sure how long they’d been closed, and blinked up at Luciana. She was still straddling him, no way they would be able to separate for at least half an hour.  

Slightly dazed brown eyes blinked open to look down into Troy’s blue ones. She gave a soft smile before leaning forward, which made Troy groan and his cock pulse with another orgasm, and she pulled the gag from his mouth. “Thank you.” she said honestly before planting a soft kiss on his lips and shifting a bit to lay on his chest.

Troy huffed at that, shifting his legs and hips a bit to be more comfortable where he was still inside her. ”No problem.” he said, voice a bit hoarse.  

“We should do this again when I’m not in heat…” she mumbled into his neck, wiggling her hips a little and making him gasp at the way it made her walls squeeze his knot.

“We’re getting a better gag then. That one tasted like dust.” Troy said in all honestly.

Luciana just giggled, nuzzling him a bit before drifting off into the first real rest she’d been able to have in days.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
